United Citizen Federation
The United Citizens' Federation is the government of Earth, its colonies, and territory. It is a federal government though it maintains symbols commonly mistaken as being taken off Nazi Germany. Many of its symbols such as the eagles on uniforms are actually based off those used in American culture, although the uniforms in the Federal Military are styled after those of the Wehrmacht. The Federation's armies are placed under complete command of a Sky Marshal during periods of war. History The Federation was founded after a time known as "The Disorders", the disorders were a series of global conflicts that inevitably led to the creation of the Federation. In February of 2041 the Russo-Anglo-American Alliance and the Chinese Hegemony went to war igniting the disorders. It takes nearly 90 years before the Aberdeen militia, a group of veterans who seek to overthrow the gangs and criminals of Aberdeen Scotland, publish the Emergency Measure. This measure declares the militia the governing force of Aberdeen and ensures that civilians of Aberdeen are no longer tormented by the gangs and criminals of the city. Although the civilians greatly supported the Militia, the European Alliance declared them an unlawful force and began military action against the city. After less then a year of fighting the enraged population of Western Europe overthrows the European Alliance and on April 19, 2133 they cease to exist. The revolution that was sparked by the militia swept across the world and the governments of Earth began to fall one by one. The people moved with a single purpose- to wash away the old world and start anew. On May 4, 2133 the Federation was officially formed. Although a stable government was now in place, large old world governments still threatened its young power and over the next few months it appeared as if it was doomed to fall. The biggest threat to the Federation was the Russo-Anglo-American Alliance, one of the two great powers left over from the old world which shared miles upon miles of border with the Federation. Luckily for the Federation the same revolutionary spirit that took down the European Alliance was shared by the people of the Russo-Anglo-American's. At last only the Chinese Hegemony and a few smaller nations remained. After a decade of fighting the hope of a world governed by a great Federation looked grim and the fire of the people was slowly dying out. Luckily the same fires and unrest that brought down the European Alliance and Russo-Anglo-American Alliance was to slowly bring down the Chinese Hegemony. At last, the dream of the founders, of a humanity united beneath one rule and free from the destruction of petty, greedy nations was assured and on June 16, 2200 the Federation renames itself the, United Citizens Federation. Citizenship Now that the Federation had the first real breathing room since its creation, the founders turned their attention to the future. The founders knew they themselves were becoming old and had to someday turn the government over to a new generation but the question was how? They knew if their new government was to stand the test of the ages, it had to be a government endorsed by it citizenry. The issue before them, then, was how to define citizenship. They determined that the greatest force on earth was a people who were willing to take up arms in defense of ones beliefs. Every change for good the Federation accomplished had been achieved through military action. It was with this in mind that a man named Dimitri Petrovich proposed an idea that proposed a criteria for citizenship including mandatory military service. According to Johnny Rico's text book, a citizen accepts personal responsibility for the safety of the body politic (i.e. the human race). Civilians are not discriminated against and have more or less equal rights, with the exceptions being the right to vote and government paying tuition fees. Citizens have more ease with licences such as a licence to have children. Sexism and racism are nonexistent in the Federation. This is evident as Dizzy Flores is quarterback on Rico's fieldball team and a black woman becomes Sky Marshal, the highest rank of the Federation military. Looking Outward Except for a few halfhearted efforts during the brief periods of peace, the space programs of the old powers of the world had lain dormant since the beginning of the disorders. A return to space had been part of the Federations plan since its founding and to uphold its ideas it consolidated all of its resources at a massive facility in Kazakhastan and created a single governmental agency. The Federal Stellar Authority or FSA oversaw the efforts to take humanity to the stars. One of the main goals of the FSA was to provide an alternative food source for the people of earth. In order the accomplish such a task, the Federation would have to expand far into the Solar System. The Federal Stellar Authority chose an ambitious project its first efforts it would construct a permanent colony on Earth's moon- Luna. As time passed the reach of the Federation grew outward and discovered bountiful supplies of nutrition as far out as Jupiter's moons. Governing The Federation is ruled by the Federal Council, which is based in Geneva, Switzerland. The military consists of the Mobile Infantry (ground forces) and Fleet (space naval forces), along with several auxiliary forces. Federation Agencies *Federal Council *Terran Command *Federal Service *Mobile Infantry *Fleet *Military Intelligence *Federal Court *Federal Transportation Authority *Federal Network Great Seal Image:UCFLogo_BW.jpg|The Great Seal of the UCF (around 2319) Image:UCFLogo2330.jpg|The Great Seal of the UCF (around 2330) Source *Starship Troopers (film) *Starship Troopers 2: Heros of the Federation *Starship Troopers 3: Marauder *Starship Troopers: The Roleplaying Game - The United Citizens Federation